marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-616)
- After defeating Steven Lang, the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Marvel Girl volunteered to pilot, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers, and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after her own.Related in . The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that by taking The Phoenix Force's hand, she would gain her "heart's desire." What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. She held onto The Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, The Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. Scott believed the Phoenix was Jean, when she was actually in suspended animation. Cyclops privately questions his relationship with Jean feeling that this reborn Jean was not the same Jean he had loved. Yet when he thinks her dead for an extended period of time after a battle in the Savage Land, Scott is not able to mourn her, and believes this meant he didn't really love her anymore. He briefly dates Colleen Wing. However, when Scott and Jean are reunited on Muir Island to fight Proteus, he rediscovers his love for her, and they share a passionate kiss on the way home. The X-Men were transported to the world of the M'Kraan Crystal where they met Christopher Summers, alias Corsair, Cyclops’ father, who had become a space pirate and leader of the Starjammers. At first, Scott believes that his parents died in the plane accident and is unaware that they, in fact, had been captured and sold into slavery by the Shi'ar Empire. As an adult member of the X-Men, Cyclops meets his father, now known as Corsair, leader of the Starjammers, a group of aliens opposing what they see as the tyranny of the Shi'ar Empire. Jean and Storm learn of Corsair's identity but keep it from Scott and several more years pass before he learns his father's true identity. He later comes into contact with his grandparents, who he learns are still alive and own a shipping company in Canada. After the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control she transformed into Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When she returned to Earth, she threatened to kill anyone, but Cyclops still tried to reach out to her. Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Jean's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. She understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on moon. When the Phoenix committed suicide, Scott believed the love of his life had died and he left the X-Men. A few days before Jean dies, Scott psychically proposes, and she accepts. After her death, he quits the X-Men, unsure of what to do anymore. He signs on as crew of a fishing boat, captained by Lee Forrester who helped him work through his grief. After an adventure in which Lee's father is possessed by D'Spayre, Cyclops and the Man-Thing must fight D'Spayre and parts of his memory returned when he was unexpectedly attacked by the demon. Scott and Lee find themselves shipwrecked in the Bermuda Triangle, where they stumble upon Magneto's new base of operations. When Corsair came to Earth, Scott recognized a certain medallion that Corsair was wearing, containing pictures of the Summers family. At first, Scott was very angry at Corsair for keeping the truth from him, but Scott came to understand and forgive his father. He then introduced Corsair to his other son, Alex. Scott eventually returned to the X-Men whereupon he met Madelyne Pryor, a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Jean. Unaware that Madelyne was a clone of Jean created by Sinister, Scott fell in love with Madelyne and they were soon married. Madelyne fell pregnant and bore Scott a son named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Scott later battles Storm for undisputed leadership of the X-Men, and after being defeated he retires from the X-Men. X-Factor When the real Jean emerged from suspended animation, Scott left his wife and son and rejoined the other original X-Men in establishing a new team, X-Factor who pose as mutant hunters but in reality are trying to help their genetic brethren. The team faces the Mutant Massacre where his teammate Warren, the Angel, loses his wings. Bitter, Angel is transformed by a villain the team recently encountered, immortal mutant Apocalypse, into Death, general of his Apocalypse's Horsemen. Iceman manages to bring Warren back who becomes Archangel. Mister Sinister, reacting quickly to Jean's return, aimed to eliminate Madelyne before the truth of her creation was revealed, and sent his Marauders to kill her. Maddie used her latent psychic powers to defend herself, but lost baby Christopher to her enemies. She was shot multiple times and left for dead. She was taken to a hospital as a “Jane Doe“. Though the doctors thought she was a hopeless case, Madelyne pulled through and awoke months later from a coma. There was no record of her or the baby left in existence, as Sinister had erased them all. The Marauders returned to finish the job, but this time the X-Men found her and protected her. Meanwhile, Pryor goes on to be an assisting member of the X-Men, apparently sacrificing her life during the Fall of the Mutants with her teammates, although she was left with feelings of despair over the loss of Scott, who felt bad himself over the way he had handled the situation. No longer married, Scott moves on. Scott attempts to find her in Alaska to no avail. The demons S'ym and N'Astirh corrupt Madelyne's feelings of self-despair, transforming her into the Goblin Queen. Madelyne seeks revenge on Scott for leaving her. When it is revealed that she is a clone created by geneticist Mister Sinister, essentially for the purpose of becoming a brood mare, she can't take it any more. During a demonic invasion of New York City called Inferno, X-Factor and the X-Men fought against a super-powered and insane Goblin Queen. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne perished in combat with Jean. Scott seemingly kills Sinister with an optic blast, and pursues a romance with Jean, reclaiming his son. Scott soon learns that Mister Sinister ran the orphanage in which Scott was raised, and battled Sinister over this. Shortly after the X-Tinction Agenda, the mutant warlord named Apocalypse infected baby Christopher with a techno-organic virus. Although Scott saves his son with the help of his fellow teammates and through the combined strength of Christopher, Jean and defeats Apocalypse, he was unable to save his son from the fatal infection. To save his son's life, Scott had to allow a member of the Clan Askani to transport Christopher two millennia into the future, where it had been foreseen that he would deliver the world from Apocalypse's clutches. Distraught, Scott sends his son into the future where he can be cured. Returning to the X-Men X-Factor disbanded soon after, and its members returned to the ranks of the X-Men. Scott and his long-time love Jean were married, and whilst on their honeymoon their spirits were taken into the time-stream by the Clan Askani's matriarch. Arriving in the future, they inhabited new bodies and raised Nathan for twelve years. When they returned to their own time and bodies, Nathan remained in the future and ultimately matured into his time's greatest hero: Cable. Following Professor X's arrest for crimes committed as the evil psionic entity Onslaught, Scott assumed the role of leadership of the X-Men once more. Soon after, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation known as "Zero Tolerance" took effect, and the villainous Bastion captured the X-Men. In his attempt to destroy mutantkind, Bastion placed a nanotech bomb inside Scott’s body. The X-Men escaped, and the mutant doctor named Cecilia Reyes saved Scott’s life. Scott and his wife soon took a leave of absence from the X-Men for a period of recuperation. Apocalypse Not long after returning to the team, Scott and Jean soon found themselves embroiled in Apocalypse's bid for cosmic power by assembling "The Twelve" - a group of mutants who would determine the fate of their kind that included Scott, Jean, and Cable. They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of the time-tossed powerful mutant teenager known as Nate Grey. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott saved X-Man and merged with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Jean detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him, however he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished. Investigating rumors he was alive, the pair found him in the birthplace of Apocalypse in Akkaba, Egypt, struggling to reassert his mind over the villain's psyche. Ultimately, Jean was able to physically rip Apocalypse's essence from Scott's body using her mental powers, and Cable destroyed it with his own powers. Scott left for a small period of recuperation, during which he met and reconciled with his father. Afterwards, Scott returned to the X-Men, but his association with Apocalypse had given him a grimmer, more serious personality than ever before. As a result, many of his relationships became strained, including his marriage to Jean. When Jean began to show signs of the Phoenix Force, Scott only further distanced himself from her. Not sure of how to save his marriage, and worried by the way he now began to view himself, Jean and their marriage, he sought the help of qualified therapist Emma Frost. Emma, once known as the White Queen, was a former villain who had reformed and joined the X-Men. Emma took advantage of this situation to get close to Scott. Under the guise of counseling him, she was able to instigate a telepathic affair. and Cyclops (Scott Summers).]] When Phoenix discovered the affair, Cyclops tried to talk to her, showing that he found it hard to equate a psychic affair with a physical one, and tried to defend himself. Enraged, Jean psychically assaulted Emma. She forced Emma not only to admit her true feelings, but to also come to terms with her many failures and sins. Scott, who felt he couldn't get through to his angry and hurt wife, subsequently left the X-Men to mull over what was happening in his life. As he returned the sentient DNA known as John Sublime, had taken control of the original Xorn, who was also wearing the guise of Magneto, attacked the X-Men and killed Jean in the process (although she would later be resurrected by the Phoenix Force). Due to the telepathic intervention of the Jean of an alternate future, in an attempt to prevent said future from coming to pass, Cyclops and Emma Frost became romantically involved. Initially, several of their teammates were none too happy with this because they felt that Cyclops and Emma were insulting the memory of Jean Grey and the marriage she and Scott once shared. As a result, Wolverine flatly insulted Scott, Beast stated that he no longer liked him, and Rachel changed her last name to Grey. Following the outing of Professor X as a mutant to the world, his school was rechristened the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning and opened its doors to the mutant population at large, training and educating dozens of young new students to help them cope with their burgeoning abilities. After the death of his wife, Scott assumed the position of co-headmaster of the School alongside his new partner, Emma. They served as co-headmasters of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Cyclops also tutored a squad at the institute named the Corsairs, named after Cyclops’ father. The team consisted of Dryad (Callie Betto), Quill, Specter (Dallas Gibson), and the three remaining Stepford Cuckoos. The Need to Astonish Deciding that the X-Men needed to play more of a role in emergency rescue and aid, Cyclops handpicked a team in order to get out into the world more. This team faced an alien named Ord of the Breakworld. The team subdued Ord, but not before learning that one of their own would be responsible for the destruction of Ord's homeworld in the coming year, leaving the X-Men divided. A mysterious villain attacked and easily defeated several members of the team, including Cyclops and his alternate-reality daughter, Rachel. The two were captured and taken to an undisclosed location, which Cyclops vaguely remembered visiting in the past. Eventually managing to free themselves, Cyclops and Rachel attempted to escape, only to run into their captor (revealed to be named Vulcan), who informed Cyclops that he was his younger brother. A powerless Professor Xavier confirmed this information. This new information has left Cyclops resentful towards his mentor and he so far as to demand that Xavier leave the school as it was no longer "his." During an impromptu telepathic "therapy session," Emma Frost presented Cyclops with the possibility that his lack of control over his optic blasts actually stemmed from a sort of mental block that the young Scott imposed upon himself after the combined traumas of the loss of his parents, separation from his brother, and shocking manifestation of his powers; this was seen as a coping mechanism, giving Scott something to focus on and try to maintain some sort of control over at a time when events completely out of his control had effectively shattered the life he had led up to that point. Surprisingly, Scott seemed to admit that this theory was the truth of the matter, further admitting that he had even blocked making this decision out of his memory, to preserve the fallacy in his own mind and prevent others from discovering his "secret". Even though stronger telepaths like Jean Grey and Charles Xavier shared a longer common history with Scott, Emma Frost was able to root this out of his mind when they had not. It can safely be speculated that she was able to do so in part due to her highly refined telepathic skills, and in part due to the fact that she was able to bring Cyclops to a point of shamelessly opening up his true self to her, something Jean and the professor never accomplished. Scott was apparently in a catatonic state, with his eyes uncovered and displaying their natural shade of brown, with no evidence of his powers manifesting. Apparently Emma was right: a fully recovered Cyclops rose from his catatonic state to shoot Perfection in the back with a pistol. Cyclops stated when he was in a catatonic state he was still fully conscious and saw the fight between Colossus and Shaw - revealing that Colossus wasn't really fighting anyone but Emma's own disordered mind. He also attempted to help Emma get over her survivor's guilt, speculated by Scott as being the basis for the recent manifestations of the Hellfire Club. Later, Scott, along with Emma, Colossus, Wolverine, Beast, Shadowcat, Hisako, Ord, and Danger, were taken to deep space by S.W.O.R.D. and Agent Brand. The psychics on the S.W.O.R.D. ship did not detect Cassandra Nova in Emma's shattered psyche, effectively proving Emma's loyalty to the X-Men by her refusal to allow Nova into Hisako. Though emotionally wounded, Emma recovered fast enough to be present for the team's departure to the Breakworld. Separated, Emma, Scott, Beast, and Agent Brand discovered the temple of Attur-Hei ("The Palace of the Corpse.") Joined by teammates Wolverine and Hisako (now titled "Armor"), Emma conceded to Agent Brand's plan of separation. She and Scott left Attur-Hei on a single S.W.O.R.D. armed jet to rendezvous with the rest of the S.W.O.R.D. operatives on the Breakworld. While flying, several Breakworld fighter jets approached, attempting to knock Emma and Scott out of the air. The couple successfully repelled the Breakworld onslaught, exchanging heated words in the process. Amidst Emma's protestations that Scott was "acting as though knew what she's been through," he finally professed his true love for Emma. Stunned, Emma could barely speak, except to utter an apology. Before her reasons behind apologizing were discussed, Scott noticed a blip on their radar. Danger appeared, utterly decimating the S.W.O.R.D. cruiser. Switching to diamond form in the nick of time, Emma was spared, however Scott was injured. Cradling Scott in her arms, Emma shed a tear for the man who truly loved her. Scott was injured, but alive, as it was revealed that Danger's parent programming prevented it from killing any of the X-Men. The X-Men joined on a space vessel after Emma exchanged an as yet unknown favor with Danger to help them, and Cyclops jettisoned on an unarmed shuttle, to draw fire away from the others. He was seemingly left to die in space after his vessel exploded. As he fell out to space Emma felt his mind leaving. His eyes slowly turned red, either due to oxygen deprivation or from the re-manifestation of his optic blasts. His final thoughts before he blacked out were meeting Jean Grey for the first time, and Charles Xavier telling him "What a Future You Have Ahead of You..." Scott was brought back to life by the Breakworld technology and was questioned by Kruun about the whereabouts of the Leviathan, which he mentioned before dying was the X-Men's "ace in the hole", a secret weapon. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Armor were captured as Emma and the remaining X-Men tried to free Scott. It was then discovered that the Leviathan was a fake and that Wolverine and Armor were told to be captured so the X-Men would have men inside Kruun's palace. Kruun only captured and brought Scott back to life so as to question him about the fake Leviathan. Scott then used his newly regained powers to knock out Kruun and free Wolverine and Armor. Civil War Cyclops, along with the other surviving original X-Men, declared neutrality on the subject of Civil War. He reasoned that the X-Men sympathized too much with Captain America's side - who, like the X-Men, were persecuted for wanting to do the right thing - but believed that the mutant race had suffered too great a loss recently to take a side either way due to the recent depowerment of so many mutants. When Bishop left the team to join the Registration supporters and located the escaped 198, Cyclops eventually helped the futuristic X-Man in recovering them. Cyclops also opposed Wolverine's decision to track down Nitro. Messiah Complex Cyclops led a team to Alaska to find the new mutant detected by Cerebra. When the team arrived, they found nearly every child in the town killed, dead Marauders and Purifiers, and the baby gone. He sent a team consisting of Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Angel, and Colossus to find former Acolytes for information on the Marauders. He argued with Xavier, who complained about not telling him about his team. Scott reminded Xavier that they were not his X-Men anymore and that he could do what he wanted. Scott also called in X-Factor to help with the situation, asking Rictor to infiltrate the Purifiers, and asked Madrox and Layla Miller to go see Forge. Upon discovering that Cable had kidnapped the new born mutant, Cyclops ordered the reforming of X-Force with Wolverine leading the team. Their first mission was to hunt down Cable and retrieve the baby. Cyclops later broke all ties with Professor X and asked him to leave the mansion, as Xavier continued to question Cyclops' judgment. Later on, Cyclops arrived with his own team and X-Factor to help out Wolverine against the Reavers and to capture the baby from Cable. Cable eluded the X-Men. After finding the Marauders' hideout on Muir Island, Cyclops dispatched X-Force and Bishop to go there and retrieve the baby. During the final battle, Cyclops sent the New X-Men against the Marauders, believing that Sinister's forces would be caught off guard by unfamiliar opponents. The students proved to be effective. Cyclops then confronted Cable demanding the baby. Cable, with a gun pointed at his father, begged Cyclops to let him escape into the future with the baby, however Cable gave the child to Cyclops, after Xavier pointed out that the future of all mutantkind was at stake and Cyclops, as leader of the X-Men, spoke for mutantkind. Cyclops held the baby and, realizing that the child deserved the chance to make its own destiny, gave her back to Cable. Cable teleported to the future just as Bishop fired a round at the child. The shot missed her and hit Xavier in the head. Cyclops struck Bishop with an optic blast, and Cyclops declared the X-Men disbanded. San Francisco Afterwords, Cyclops and Emma went on a vacation to the Savage Land after refusing Tony Stark's request to have the X-Men as part of the 50-State Initiative. There, they were contacted by Warren asking them for assistance in San Francisco. Scott and Emma were successful in rescuing not only Warren and the other X-Men, but also in rescuing San Francisco as a whole. As a result, the Mayor of the city offered to help the X-Men reestablish themselves in the city. After building a new headquarters, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinel robots, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all are welcomed to join them. The X-Men's presence was widely approved by San Francisco, including the police who hired the team to aid them in cases that might be out of their area. He also dispatched Wolverine to track down Mystique and reassembled the X-Force team to take down the Purifiers. Soon after, the X-Men found themselves dealing with an anti-mutant group calling themselves the "Hellfire Cult", which was being lead by one of Emma's former pupils, Empath, and a mysterious red-headed dominatrix calling herself "The Red Queen". After an assault on the Hellfire Cult's base, Cyclops was seduced by Emma who was oddly enough wearing the same outfit as the Red Queen. When Scott later mentioned this event to Emma at a Dazzler concert, Emma was confused. At that moment, Scott saw a familiar red-headed woman standing on the other side of the club. When Emma asked him what he saw, he cryptically told her that he thought his dead ex-wife Madelyne Pryor was actually alive. Following the sighting of his ex-wife, Cyclops began to behave more withdrawn and secretive. This behavior began to worry Emma, along with the fact she has begun to notice the odd behavior of Wolverine and Archangel. When she confronted him about all this, he gave her permission to enter his mind. Inside, she found a black box, which she was unable to open. Within the box, Cyclops claimed were all the plans and secrets that he, as the X-Men's leader, had developed for their survival. Emma was unconvinced, but let the matter rest for the moment, when Karma arrived. She informed them that the news had footage of the massacre that occurred recently and that the mutant baby's birth had been linked as the cause. As a result, a resurrected Graydon Creed and assorted other previously dead foes, began pushing to outlaw mutant reproduction. The new anti-mutant propaganda caused an explosion of hate crimes on mutants and former mutants. As a result, Cyclops opened the doors of the new base to all those in need of protection and sanctuary. Scott encountered his dead ex-wife, Madelyne Pryor, again when she inexplicably returned as a psychic ghost, calling herself the Red Queen, and with a newly assembled all-female team of mutants calling themselves the Sisterhood. Her team attacked the X-Men and Madelyne stole a lock of Jean's hair in Wolverine's possession, with the goal of using it to locate and inhabit Jean's body, allowing her to be reborn. Scott employed Domino to exhume Jean's grave and swap her body with another. Unaware of the switch and spurning Scott's attempt to reach out to her, Madelyne attempted to possess the body, but seemingly disintegrated into nothingness as no other body than Jean Grey's could house an entity of Madelyne's level of power. The growing unrest among the mutant population and calculated instigation from Trask and Humanity Now! lead to violent rioting from mutants against the anti-mutant coalition in San Francisco. Though supported by the mayor, Cyclops was largely viewed as the leader of the remaining mutant population by the media and he took the brunt of negative media and public opinion, implicated as endorsing and sending the X-Men to lead the rioting. Trask capitalized on the hysteria, portraying Humanity Now! as victims of oppression in order to push Proposition X. Norman Osborn utilized the Dark Avengers to stop the riots and arrest Cyclops and his team of X-Men, calling in Emma to lead a new team of "Dark" X-Men. Emma agreed to lead the team, which would answer to Osborn, as the Black Queen. As Emma's Dark X-Men slowly get the city under control, Cyclops continues to form his plans to deal with the situation. Scott assigns his X-Men (such as Mirage, Domino, Mindee Cuckoo, and Psylocke) different tasks, as well as having another team observe the Emma's team, as they deal with a group of bio-sentinels attacking San Francisco. When asked how they're expected to take out both the Dark X-Men and Dark Avengers, Scott retorts "Who said you're the squad that's supposed to stop the Avengers?" Scott's plan finally came together as he had Magik teleport X-Force into H.A.M.M.E.R's Alcatraz Island, where they took on the Dark X-Men and Avengers, while Magik teleported all the captured mutants to safety. X-Force was aided by Emma and Namor, who revealed themselves to be double-agents against Osborn. Immediately after, Scott had the X-Club resurrect Asteroid M which crashed into Pacific Coast a few years prior. Cyclops then ordered Magik and Pixie to teleport every X-Man and allied mutant to what he now called Utopia X-Men Base. During a press conference, Cyclops informed the world that they have left the United States and that they rejected Norman Osborn and his methods. | Powers = Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams can cut through adamantium a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron-man measured Cyclops's power whilst he was powering bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops is seen fighting The Hulk in World War Hulk: X-Men #1 and in issue #2, where he uses a beam blast to stop the Hulk, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops seems to possess an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Master Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. | Strength = Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Former Weaknesses Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather then affecting change to the injury.Emma Frost has recently said the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. After overcoming the trauma, he is able to control his blasts and open his eyes. | Equipment = * Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport and X-Factor Plane | Weapons = When Scott used the disguise of Erik the Red, he was able to project his optic blasts through its gloves | Notes = left|thumb|Cyclops * Due to brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. * Mister Sinister claimed that Scott's eyes and brain became too reliant on ruby quartz rather than affecting change to his injury. * Emma Frost has recently said the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. * Scott frequently listens to the radio. | Trivia = Scott was very close to his mother in law Elaine Grey who acted as a motherly figure toward him. The two continued to be close even after the death of his wife Jean Grey. Scott was severely upset when Elaine was slain by Black Cloak, a random victim of the extermination of the Grey Genome. | Links = * Marvel.com profile * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Cyclops * Marvel Directory * Scott Summers article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. See Also * Summers and Grey Family Tree }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:198 Mutants Category:Corsairs Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Martial Arts Category:Summers Family